Electromechanical locks are replacing the traditional mechanical locks. Further refinement is needed for making the electromechanical locks to consume as little electric power as possible, also during the return of the lock to a closed state. This is especially important with self-powered locks, or with such locks that import electric energy sporadically from some external source.